This is a multi-center, double-blind, stratified, (to CF and non-CF), randomized, crossover, single dose (at two dose levels), pharmacokinetic, safety, and tolreability study of SDZ RAD (a rapaymycin derivative) in stable lung and heart/lung transplant recipients.